Never Knew When, Never Knew How
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Paul loved his Laura. And on a day like that, he just wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms...too bad she's pissed at him. Of course, they always had an...interesting way of resolving their problems. Passionate About Paul Contest Entry, AU, Lemon.


**Written for the "Passionate About Paul" one-shot contest**

**Pen Name: EssaTheTwerp**  
**Title: Never Knew When, Never Knew How**  
**Rating: M**  
**Primary Players: Paul, and my OC Laura**  
**Summary: Paul's imprint Laura was, to put it lightly, pissed off at him for not telling her about vampires and werewolves. So she ignored him...but it was hot out. And he was _really _horny. Finally, he decides to make up with her once and for all, in the best way possible...**  
**Word Count: 2,327  
****Beta'd by: My sister Donna**

******DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga and all its characters. ********No copyright infringement is intended.** No profits have been received in the production of this piece.   


**To see other entries in the "Passionate About Paul" contest, please visit**  
******www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~passionateaboutpaulcontest**

**Warning, LEMON! Seriously, if you aren't into them, I wouldn't reccomend reading this. **

* * *

The sun was hidden behind a mask of clouds, as was usual in La Push. The air was thick and hot and heavy as hell and all Paul wanted to do was fuck the girl he loved.

The thing was, the girl he loved wasn't currently speaking to him…something about him being a werewolf and not telling her until they were engaged.

But Paul didn't like to divulge in details.

The facts were that his imprint, Laura, was pissed as _hell_ and because of that she had banned him from her house. This was just one of those days where you would want to lay in a bath full of ice and press the naked body of a sexy, bodacious woman against your own naked body and just _feel _each her.

Paul was at least a little thankful that he wasn't a wolf now, because Leah would make fun of him for fucking weeks if she heard him thinking like such a pussy.

Laura wouldn't say he was a pussy…okay, so maybe she would, but that wasn't the point Paul was trying to get across.

Paul fucking _loved _his Laura.

He loved her so much, and he wanted to grab her and have sex with her until she was senseless, please her until her ass was sore and her voice was hoarse from screaming. He wanted to _feel_ her and be _inside_ of her…

Just then he noticed he had been walking to her house for almost a minute without consciously realizing it. He stopped suddenly and squinted into the distance. He could just barely make out the white, weathered home near the border of the tiny reservation.

Laura's home's location had always worried Paul tremendously…it was so unprotected, so open for attack. A leech could sneak in without a second thought and sink his rock-hard, dead teeth into her helpless body…

Paul shuddered and cut off the thought, refusing to even imagine a world without Laura…

His eyes darkened as he lengthened his stride, moving closer to the center of his world. Paul could hear her soft, even breath and an occasional chuckle which told him that she was watching a comedy.

Paul smirked and hopped onto her front porch. He was about to barge in, and then faltered. After a moment of consideration he knocked a couple of times, hoping she would think it more polite.

He could hear Laura pressing the mute button on the television, the creak of the floor as she stood and lightly padded to the front door. She peered out the window and, upon seeing him, frowned deeply.

"Fucking lord," she muttered before reaching out and pushing the screen door open. "What do you want, Paul?"

He smirked and leaned casually against a pole supporting the roof slanting off the side of the house. "What do you think I want, baby?"

Her eyes darkened and she smoldered him with a murderous stare. "You know what really pisses me off, Paul? _You._" She jabbed her finger into his chest. His smirk lightened a little, but he did not stop noticeably.

"But you still love me, am I right?" Laura glared at him for approximately three more seconds before grumbling and giving in, just a little.

"Alright, fine, jackass. I love you. But I'm still sexier than you, and also smarter. And this doesn't fix a single fucking thing between us! I am still angry at you, and will be forever more." She crossed her arms stubbornly. Paul's lips twitched, but he fought hard enough to keep the amusement off of his face.

Laura's mouth thinned because she knew Paul better than anyone else and she could sense the smugness radiating off of every inch of him. She bent down and picked up a potted plant slowly. Sighing, she trailed her fingers through the soft dirt, before throwing her arm back and chucking it as hard as she could at Paul's chest.

With a clash, shards of glass flew everywhere, though Paul had suspected what she was going to do and turned in a way so as to avoid her getting any of the sharp pieces stuck in her unblemished skin. "You are such an ass," she decided, more firm than ever before. Paul smiled.

"My ass is pretty damn nice," he said. Laura growled and flipped him off before whirling around and stomping inside. The humidity was making her hair curl, which turned Paul on immensely. He could feel the start of an erection, but tried his best to ignore it at that moment…Laura wouldn't give in until she got all of her anger out.

He noticed that she left the door open and followed her in. Shutting it behind him, Paul strode through the house and found her sulking in the kitchen.

"Oh grand," Laura scoffed when she saw him, "you feel like you can walk in, uninvited! Wonderful to see you so at ease with my discomfort!" Paul chuckled and approached her more openly. Slowly, he leaned down so his nose was pressed against hers. Laura and Paul's gaze held for only a few moments before she broke away with pursed lips.

"Not fair! You can't go and start using all that imprint voodoo on me!" she complained heavily. Paul smirked and snagged her waist (much to her annoyance), making an inescapable barrier. She huffed and finally gave up trying to leave his side, instead opting to rest her head against his chest.

"I think I can, Laura," he whispered seductively in her ear. She shivered and guided her hands to his ass, feeling them up nicely before kissing his neck.

"Lying bastard that you are, Paul, I've missed you. Very much. So, lets make up the right way!" she purred. Paul was still for a moment as he recognized the lustful tone in her voice, and then he was running to the bedroom, but it seemed neither of them could wait that long. He grabbed her ass and she began to grind her breasts against his bare chest as they fell against the hallway wall.

It was gray and dull, but Paul had to grin as he thought of the all the memories it held...their first time, their third time, their fourth time, their seventh time...and after that he kind of lost count, but still, it was sentimental.

Laura thrust her fingers under the waistband of his shorts and he got the message, quickly letting them fall to his knees. Laura's brown eyes darkened considerably as she gazed at her lover's naked body, so sculpted and brilliant...and then there she was her, only full of awe. Paul disagreed, though. He disagreed very much.

Laura was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and as she scraped her nails against his chest his cock responded to this, stiffening like it never had before. She smirked evilly. Her hips started to weave back and forth against his abs like she was a dancer. Slender hands gripped the bottom of her tank and she began to pull it up, over her head. She swung it around twice before letting it drop.

"Fucking fantastic," Paul rumbled, eyes glinting with desire as he stared at Laura's budding breasts, nipples hard with a desire he hoped to be as fucking taunting as his.

Paul suspected that she knew he was going to come over, because whenever she wanted to have sex she would avoid wearing a bra. Of course, _she _didn't know he knew that.

Paul's huge hands ran the length of her stomach, massaging and reveling in the smoothness of her tan, Goddess-like appearance. Laura stood on her toes and started to trail kisses across his jaw, so light and airy that they drove Paul mad. Growling, he slammed her (as gently as he could muster) against the opposite wall and ripped her shorts away from her body. She laughed.

"I _liked_ those shorts, Paul," she murmured. Paul growled again before seizing her hands and trapping them above her hand. A surge of excitement shot through him at the thought of her being held prisoner to him...cackling, he lowered his mouth and kissed her with as much passion that consumed him, which was enough to have her heart rate increase and her breath shorten.

"Oh...oh fuck, Paul! Fuck!" she whispered as his fingers tickled the material of her wet panties. Laura's feet clenched and unclenched but still he did not stop kissing her, again and again until she was sure her mouth would be puffy in the morning. Her left hand grasped his rock-hard cock and began to tug and squeeze and jerk with the rhythm of his fingers on her own sensitive spot. "Take me to the bedroom," she demanded huskily. He nipped at her ear twice and then she was nestled on the bed, the sheets having been ripped off in a millisecond by a needy Paul.

She was clad in only her panties and Paul was bare, standing naked in front of his trembling girlfriend. She lurched forward and seized his wide shoulders in her hands while her feet danced their way up and down his legs. He snarled at her teasing fingers as they sashayed across his chest, down further and further...before springing up again. He could not take it anymore...

Paul's hand launched to Laura's trembling breasts and began massaging one of them jerkily. She bit her lip in pain and pleasure, trying not to cry out. His other hand ripped off her panties and they fell to the floor in tatters, but Laura didn't care. She just wanted to fucking orgasm already! She hadn't had one in what seemed like forever.

"Please," she moaned, falling back onto the mattress. Paul landed on top of her, catching himself just above her fragile, human body. She could feel his hard penis pressed to the inside of her thigh, which made her wriggle in desire. Paul laughed outright, which spurred her on. She dug her fingernails into his back, so hard that she was certain blood would fall, as he let his tip hover over her opening. Mouth twitching, Laura arched her back so that his cock was thrust inside of her.

Paul didn't like that, not at all. He was in charge. He was the one who said when his fucking cock was going into his mate's fucking hole. He pushed her back on the bed, and when Laura saw the possessive snarl forming his face she moaned in pleasure. "Who's in charge of you, Laura?" Paul growled dominantly.

"You," she whispered back, holding as still as possible. They had played this game many a time before, and to say Laura enjoyed it was an understatement...she was in love with role playing, especially this kind of role playing.

"What was that?" he roared, and, not waiting for an answer, swung her across his shoulder. She gasped as his hand slapped her butt. She rubbed her clit across his shoulder, moaning and groaning and pleading for him to do her! She wanted to be done!

"I am going to ask again, Laura, and you better answer the right fucking away!" he paused, eyes glinting in glee, "If you don't, I'll need to punish you again!"

She gasped in pain as he spanked her again, this time harder and with more domineering smugness. "Y-you Paul! You're in charge of me!" she screamed as loud as she could possibly muster, and this seemed to please him because he flipped her over again and thrust his large cock inside of her tender folds.

Filled with delirious happiness, Laura called out to God and pleaded with him to hurry, but Paul had no such plans and instead started out slowly, so slowly Laura was certain she'd die from the want. His hands were supporting her bent back, but one managed to free itself and begin to twitch and flick and tweak her nipples.

Laura's mouth flailed open in a silent scream of desire...she wanted to move so badly, but Paul would not allow it...he loved to be her daddy, and if that was the case then Laura was happy to oblige...

Finally, his soft, slow thrusts got faster and more violent: the way Laura preferred them. His mouth started to ravage her neck and she thought jubilantly of all the hickeys she would have in the morning...they were marks showing everyone that she was _Paul's, _Paul's and nobody else's.

Her walls were tightening around his big cock with an intensity only he had ever brought her and with tremendous difficulty she moved her hands to the side and clutched the mattress…

Soon, he was sucking hard and fast and with love on her mouth and it was all too much for poor Laura…Paul realized that and soon he was moving faster and faster, leaving his imprint gasping for breath.

She was being filled with him, more and more and more until she could swear she was at her boiling point. Screeching, he finished her with one more, final thrust. He burst, too, at the exact same moment.

Their juices mixed together and the feeling was nothing like Laura had ever experienced before. She rolled off of Paul and rested her sore, bare ass on the bed.

"Wow," she murmured, staring with astonishment at her fiancé. He grinned back and caught her chin between his thumbs.

"Love you, Laura," he whispered. She shuddered and pressed her breasts to his chest, silently reciprocating his statement. He smiled and brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

He had never know when or how to tell Laura he was a werewolf, but maybe that was okay. Because she still loved, he still loved her, and they just had the best make-up sex of both of their lives.

The two mate's eyes met and as he stared in her chocolate brown orbs he knew that, yes, it was worth it to keep that particular secret in.


End file.
